kampagnenfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer:NPbdV
Hi, schon lange frage ich mich, ob unsere Politiker tatsächlich nur dümmer sind als die Polizei erlaubt, oder ob sie mit vollem Bewußtsein unser Land gegen die Wand fahren, nur um sich selber zu breichern. Zu vielen Problemen, vor denen wir heute stehen, gab und gibt es gute Lösungsansätze, die jedoch hartnäckig ignoriert werden. Ich hoffe und wünsche, dieses Wiki wird groß genug, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Politik wieder auf die Bedürfnisse des Volkes zu lenken und die Hohen Damen und Herren an Ihren geleisteten Eid, dem Volk zu dienen, zu erinnern. Hallo NPbdV, das Thema "schon lange frage ich mich, ob unsere Politiker tatsächlich nur dümmer sind als die Polizei erlaubt" interessiert mich auch sehr. Hier meine "Antwort": Ich würde gerne über das Querdenkerforum eine intensive Diskussion zu diesem Thema in Gang bringen. Spätere Aktionen / Projekte / Kampagnen nicht ausgeschlossen. :-) Herzliche Grüße Helmut Krause PS1: Ich fände es schön, wenn die "Aktivisten" von Kampagnen-Wikia sich persönlich oder zumindest mit Namen und Photo kennen würden. Als "Sammelraum" biete ich den Vorstellungsbereich des neuen Querdenkerforums an. PS2: Ich bin bereit, bei Bedarf im Münchner Raum ein "Regionaltreffen" (mit)zuorganisieren. :Hallo Helmut, :zufällig war ich über irgendeinen Artikel im Internet auf CW aufmerksam geworden und hatte mich hier angemeldet. :In Kürze gesagt, stellte sich mir Jimbo's Aufruf so dar, daß er in aller Welt eine Plattform zur Verfügung stellen wolle, um jedermann zu Kampagnen zu ermutigen und damit (zuallererst) mehr oder weniger Lokal (hier deutschsprachiger Raum) möglichst viele Personen vom "Diskutierenden" zum "aktiven Mitstreiter" zu machen. :Meiner Meinung nach ist dies auch ein "guter Weg". Es könnte so eine kritische Masse an Menschen, Kampagnen/Aktionen entstehen, die die Politik zum Aufwachen und Umdenken bringen könnte. Ohne diese "kritische Masse" an Mitstreitern sehe ich wenig Chancen etwas zu bewegen. :Dies zeigt sich doch an vielen "Einzelkämpfern" (betrifft sogar Politiker), die mit nur mäßiger Resonanz versuchen, sich positiv in die politische Entwicklung einzubringen. Bisher sind sie (fast?) alle - vor allem mangels unterstüzender Masse - gescheitert. :Es fehlt irgendwie noch die Einsicht, daß wir nur gemeinsam stark sein, und etwas bewegen können. Was bringt es, wenn sich bundesweit nur einige zehn oder hundert Mitstreiter zusammentun ? :Die werden leider nur als "Minderheit" wahrgenommen und von Medien und Politik auch so behandelt. :Auf lokaler Ebene allerdings würde selbst so eine kleine Menge sehr viel bewirken können. :Aus diesem Grund sehe ich (bisher) immer noch den eingeschlagenen Weg des deutschsprachigen CW als "gut und richtig" an. :Du verlinkst auf deiner privaten Internetseite auf we are what we do. :Das CW sehe ich als mögliche Fortführung dieser hervorragenden Aktivierung von Menschen aus dem persönlichen Bereich heraus in den (erstmal) lokalen Bereich. :Erst wenn sich viele Tausende von Menschen daran gewöhnt haben, statt zu Diskutieren und zu meckern, aktiv zu werden, etwas anzupacken oder wenigstens mitzutun, dann wird sich auch etwas ändern lassen. :Die größten Erfolgsaussichten sehe ich in vielen kleinen lokalen Kampagnen, sozusagen als Einstieg in eine "Neue Handlungsgesellschaft". :Wir sind, was wir tun und Wir sind Deutschland muß sich in den Köpfen manifestieren. :Anfangs wurden Sinn und Ziele des deutschsprachigen CW (leider nur von einigen wenigen) diskutiert, woraus sich die momentane Form herauskristallisierte. :Ich denke, entweder konnten wir nicht klar genug zum Ausdruck bringen, daß hier nicht nur die große Bumdes - EU- oder Weltpolitik gemeint ist, sondern vordergründig, zuerst die ganz einfachen, persönlichen Probleme vor der eigenen Haustür, die sich mit Kampagnen/Aktionen mehr oder weniger leicht lösen lassen könnten. :So würden alle, die in kleinen Dingen etwas bewegt haben motiviert, sich auch an den weiterreichenden Kampagnen zu beteiligen. :Meine anfänglichen Aktivitäten hier (ich habe einige im Internet aufgestöberte Kampagnen und neue Ansichten hier eingebracht) habe ich wegen des Verhaltens eines Users, der sich alle bis dahin gemachten Schritte an anderer Stelle auf seine Fahnen schrieb, erstmal auf Eis gelegt, weil ich ihm mit von anderen eingebrachten Fortschritten nicht noch mehr Futter geben wollte. :Vieles Angedachte ist dadurch leider vorerst auf der Strecke geblieben. :Und siehe da .... seitdem war das Wiki praktisch tot. :Im Forum schreibst Du : Kampagnen-Wikia kann nur der "Marktplatz" sein über den sich die Initiatoren konkreter Kampagnen vernetzen und austauschen. Die eigentliche "Arbeit" kann aber nur in dezentralen "Kampagnen-Büros" mit "eigenem Kopf" geleistet werden. :Dem stimme ich soweit zu. Allerdings wollte ich gerne im CW nicht nur die Initiatoren, sondern alle Mitstreiter eingebunden sehen. Wo viele Köpfe sind, sind auch viele gute/neue Ideen möglich. :Selbstverständlich ist das CW noch offen für Veränderungen. Allerdings sollten sich, meiner unmaßgeblichen Meinung nach, daran dann mehr als nur 3 - 4 Personen beteiligen. :Also - die Bitte an Alle, die hier ab und an vorbeischauen, beteilige Dich aktiv an der positiven Entwicklung des CW. :Auch hier empfinde ich es als notwendig, eine gewisse Mindestbeteiligung zu haben, um den "Besten" Weg des CW für die Zukunft zu finden. :Dies ist meine persönlich Meinung und hat nichts mit der Funktion des Administrator zu tun. :Als Administrator versuche ich jedem zu helfen, sich im CW in diesem Sinne einzubringen, ohne Ansehen von Person oder Thematik. :Vielleicht gelingt es ja, diese bisher definierten Ziele des CW mit deinen Intentionen, die m.E. sowieso dazugehören, unter einen Hut zu bringen. :Viele Grüße --NPbdV 07:14, 12. Sep. 2007 (UTC)